Kaze no Umi: Memories of the Past
by RavenAkira
Summary: Where it all started, Michiru is the princess of Neptune and he an unknown Knight...That is, until she discovers something she would never have expected...Shoujoai! HarukaxMichiru...


Authors Notes: If you're reading this 'Soldier', yes, I am serious, I would like to have a chat and anyway, what you said about "going on the offensive"? I've sent a few guys to hospital, although they deserved it…I may have a good body, but that's only because I _trained _for it, stupid idiots, they should have learned self-control like all the other decent males out there…Lmao, I guess the time zones would be weird, I live in Australia…But I _would _like to live in America for a bit, I just have to get the money, I want to travel the world! I'm getting a laptop, hopefully for Christmas…School holidays anyway! And I have very few friends, the one that messed up my Notes, was a friend that I met ages ago…I can count all the friends I have, on one hand, I suffered depression due to my ADD and few people wanted to know me, I'm fixed now though, I'm just sifting through my remaining problems one at a time…Also, even though always I knew that I was different from other girls, I didn't get to even _start _to begin to understand my feelings until later on…But here's another installation to my series…Sorry, I decided to put up whatever comes to mind, I'll input a chronology later!

xxxxxxx

As I was walking towards the palace, a lone figure in the training yard caught my attention. I wondered about who would be still there, especially since the sun was almost set and most of the people were inside for another one of my mothers parties.

I sighed knowing exactly _why _my mother held these sorts of events. I was almost eighteen and heir to the throne, furthermore my mother was growing concerned. For the reason that, ever since I had turned sixteen and was deemed old enough to receive suitors, I'd never had a real interest in any of them. Although the reason lay in the fact that, most of my suitors were only concerned with wealth and power or if that wasn't the case, were weak willed or only came for my _foretold _beauty.

Curious as to whom the individual was, I walked over to the training yard, knowing that the party wasn't going to officially start without me, regardless of whether I decide to go now or later. Drawing closer, I took in the sight of a tall but slightly hunched from and a sweaty mop of dirty-blonde hair.

Sword still in hand, the said person turned towards her, but upon seeing her quickly sheathed their sword and bowed low at the waist.

"I'm terribly sorry my lady, had I have known you were there, I would not have raised my sword towards you as such." The blonde headed man said, looking at her with startling teal eyes.

Having never gazed upon such deep and powerful eyes, she stared until she remembered her manners and replied, "No it's perfectly alright, I should be the one apologising. I did not mean to interrupt you as I did."

There was a pause, bowing her head slightly; she didn't catch the cocky grin that he had upon his face.

"Well then, I think that it's safe to say that we need to re-introduce ourselves."

Looking up again, she smiled back at him, holding her hand palm downwards.

"Kaiou Michiru. Hajimete-o me ni kakerimasu. _(How do you do.)_"

"Tenou Haruka. Dozo yoroshiku. _(Pleased to meet you.)_"

Taking the proffered hand, he kissed her hand softly, causing electricity to jolt through her.

"Will you be attending the party Tenou-san?"

"Please call me Haruka. I do hate formal titles."

"I'd like you to call me Michiru then."

"Michiru it is, a beautiful name for a fine lady."

This caused Michiru to blush slightly at the comment.

"To answer your question, my dear. Unfortunately, I am not. I do not care much for social gatherings; also I do not think I'm prepared to go, even if such a beautiful lady such as you will be attending." Another grin showed itself upon the mans face.

"You flatter me sir."

"I'm only stating what is true."

Now noticing how dark it was, Michiru remembered that she needed to get to the party, but the man in front of her intrigued her to no end, so she was torn between going and staying.

"Is something wrong my lady?" Haruka said, perceiving the change in Michiru's demeanour.

"Well I need to be off to my quarters, as you can see I am not at all prepared for the party." Michiru said teasingly, "Although it has been pleasant conversing with you, I must now be off."

"Then I must not keep you, but let me escort you towards the palace, you never know what vagabond may steal you off somewhere." Haruka stated, grinning rakishly and holding out his arm for her.

"Why thank you most gallant sir, or should I be saying Knight?" Said Michiru, continuing their game of _sir_ and _my lady_, as she appreciatively took the offered arm.

"Call me what you wish my lady, my title pales in comparison to your beauty." Grinning again, Haruka starts to walk towards the palace with a blushing princess in tow.

Usually she took flattery in a more graceful fashion, but the man in front of her was different, there was just something about him that she couldn't define.

xxxxxxx

Authors Notes: Just so you know, this was _meant _to be the part in which they got their memory's back...Also, I can't tell what I want to be like, I mean, I'm boyish but then I _have _to act and dress feminine, I _never _wear dresses (Shudders)…My mother is like a leash, I can't tell her because she'll try to change me! I have no freedom, but if she finds out, I'll have no freedom to do as I wish _at all_…Well not until I leave home! The funny thing is, I like to show off my curves,lol, but I like to dress in jeans, tank top, jacket or shirt and my boots…I love my boots…I like to dress boyishly but I like to show that I'm a woman too, but I "act too much like a guy to be a woman…", lmao, they used to say I was a boy in a girls body…The only thing that's changed is that I'm not a girl anymore, I'm too 'physically matured' to be one…! I can make people think I'm a guy, even though I have really long hair…I want to cut it, yet I don't…I'm a very indecisive person, but once I've decided on something...I go all the way! Now I just have to start on World Domination, baby! Then maybe Universal Domination…Mwhahaha!


End file.
